The invention concerns a method for operating an illumination device as a day travelling light for automotive vehicles, comprising a light source in a light housing and means for bundling the light emitted by the light source.
Conventional illumination devices in automotive vehicles have light bulbs as light sources. These light bulbs consume a relatively large amount of energy and therefore consume a relatively large amount of fuel during operation. This relatively high consumption is significant, particularly in view of the day travelling light regulations prescribed by law. If automotive vehicle lights must be switched on not only at night but also during the day, fuel consumption increases and results in an additional burden to the environment due to the increased pollutant emissions.
Conventional light bulbs only have a relatively limited service life and lead to recurring costs for the driver to replace burned-out light bulbs.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the invention to improve a method for operating an illumination device of the above-mentioned type by reducing its energy consumption and increasing the service life of the light source for use as a day travelling light.